Realidad
by Karu-suna
Summary: Algunas sombras jamás desaparecen, Kisame ayudará a Itachi a vivir con ellas. Para el reto "la quincena de Itachi uke" de Itara dia 26
1. Itachi

**Título: **_**"**__Realidad"_

**Autor:** karu-suna

**Personajes:** Masashi Kisimoto

**Advertencias:** yaoi (kisaita), lemon, AU, un poco de OoC

**N/A: **Antes que nada mis enormes agradecimientos para** Itara**, autora impulsora de este maravilloso reto, porque en verdad…fue un reto! XD jajajaja, este es mi primer trabajo con esta pareja aunque realmente me agrada bastante, debo decir que en un principio la elegí pensando en autoras como Levita que tiene sus genialosos fics aquí en FF, pero con forme la historia avanzo… bueno salió algo distinto XD, personalmente me ha gustado como quedó y aunque aborde un tema que ya he manejado en algún otro fic (aunque un poco diferente) debo decir que no pensé en otra trama mejor que esta, creo que se puede sacar mucho de un "tema" asi jejeje, sin más gracias y a leer!

**Nota:** está dividido en 3 partes, sentí que estaría algo pesado de un solo tajo, sin embargo todo será publicado el día de hoy.

…

**Capítulo 1**

Suspiró con cansancio al tiempo que retiraba de su cabeza los audífonos que habían estado emitiendo música durante horas, clicó el pequeño icono en el ordenador deteniendo el reproductor y estirando sus piernas lo más que el pequeño espacio debajo del escritorio se lo permitía.

Unos suaves toques es su puerta lo hicieron volver su vista hacia esta como si pudiese ver a través de la madera.

_-Itachi….ya estas despierto?-_ se escuchó de otro lado_- el desayuno está listo_

_-si~-_soltó acompañado de un bostezo-_lo siento tío, bajo en un minuto_

Escuchó los pasos del mayor alejándose y se permitió soltar el cuerpo a lo largo de la silla en un gesto despreocupado, espero unos segundos y se levantó de golpe en dirección al baño, comenzaba un nuevo día de escuela y debía alistarse para llegar a tiempo.

En menos de lo que el mayor esperaba sus dos sobrinos se acomodaban en la mesa dándole los buenos días, colocó un par de platos con alimento frente a cada uno y tomando una taza de café los acompaño en la cabecera de la mesa.

_-y como amanecieron?_

_-acostados_-contestó el menor con burla mientras mordisqueaba un trozo de pan tostado

_-muy gracioso Sasu-chan- _sonrió_- y tu Itachi?, no es necesario que vuelvas hoy al colegio, puedo hablar y pedir un par de días más…_

_-no es necesario tío, estoy bien_

_-no dormiste bien aniki?, la luz de tu habitación estaba encendida desde muy temprano-_ pregunto algo preocupado el más chico

_-desperté un par de horas antes-_ sonrió forzadamente- _no te preocupes he dormido mucho en estos días, es normal_

_-eso espero_- secundó el mayor_- ya hemos hablado de esto y no es bueno que te sobre esfuerces vale?_

_-sí, lo siento tío-_ tomó un poco de jugo_- llegaras a comer hoy?_

_-no lo sé-_miro su reloj de muñeca_- tengo una junta importante a medio día-_ suspiro aburrido- _ser adulto apesta-_bufo haciendo sonreír al par de hermanos_-bueno chicos, será mejor que se den prisa si no quieren llegar tarde_

Sasuke e Itachi terminaron su desayuno y después de despedirse del mayor se dirigieron a la salida para encaminarse al colegio, cada uno se montó en su bicicleta, la distancia era poca para ir en automóvil y mucha para correrla a pie.

Sasuke cursaba el primer año de secundaria mientras Itachi estaba por terminar la preparatoria, cada uno había perdido un año de estudio tiempo atrás cuando la infortunada muerte de sus padres hacia poco más de cinco años les había frenado de golpe el curso de sus vidas, sin embargo ahora vivían con su tío Madara quien sin pensarlo dos veces se había hecho cargo de los dos, ayudándolos también en el proceso de duelo algo que Itachi agradecía infinitamente no por él, sino por lo que había significado semejante apoyo para su pequeño hermano.

A pesar de la diferencia de grados, las escuelas de ambos estaban prácticamente juntas, tan solo divididas por un enrejado en el área de los campos de juego por lo que algunas veces durante los recesos los Uchiha se veían y platicaban a través de la muralla metálica.

Avanzaron lentamente, sin prisas como cada mañana hasta tener a la vista la entrada al parque que quedaba justo a la mitad del camino y en donde acostumbraban reunirse con la tercera persona que se unía en el trayecto.

_-buenos días Itachi-san, Sasu-chan!-_ saludo sonriente

_-nunca dejaras de decirme así verdad shark-boy?-_ pregunto "molesto" el menor de los Uchiha

_-ni tu a mi así Sasu o me equivoco?-_ se burló

_-al menos con ustedes sé que no es pelea-_suspiro el moreno _- si nos volvemos a topar con Hidan y Kakuzu por aquí empezare mal mi día-_ reanudo el pedaleo_- vamos Kisame no quiero llegar tarde_

Al paso de los minutos las puertas del instituto estuvo a la vista, los tres se detuvieron en la desviación de ambas escuelas.

_-te veo en el receso?-_ preguntó el menor dirigiéndose a su hermano

_-tal vez la próxima vez Sasuke-_ le cortó_- me he atrasado y planeo trabajar durante el descanso_

Sasuke suspiro con pesadez asintiendo levemente con la cabeza, sin decir más y con un ligero movimiento de muñeca se despidió siguiendo su camino, Kisame observo al menor desaparecer pero le sonido de la cadena en movimiento le hizo saber que su compañero reanudaba el camino, pedaleo con rapidez hasta darle alcance.

_-de nuevo evadiendo a tu ottoto Itachi?_

_-porque dices eso?-_cuestionó al tiempo que bajaba de la bicicleta y se encaminaba a su salón de clases

_-bueno…incluso antes de que enfermaras…te he notado algo distante…principalmente con el-_explicó intentando no ofender al moreno

_-es tu imaginación Kisame, como escuchaste quiero reponer el tiempo perdido, solo eso_

El más alto suspiró, algo ocurría y creía saber bien de que se trataba.

…

El resultado….la tangente de…no ya no estaba en clase de cálculo, la voz en sus oídos se escuchaba tan lenta, tan lejana, había pasado medio día, un par de minutos más y comenzaría el receso pero no lograba concentrarse, estar medio presente en las primeras horas había sido un gran reto, su vista estaba algo nublada y los movimientos del profesor frente a la pizarra se veían pausados, en un momento la camisa blanca de su mentor se vio completamente negra, una extraña vestimenta que cubría por completo su cuerpo acompañada de un chaleco blanco y una rara mascara del mismo tono.*

Frunció el ceño tratando de enfocar de nueva cuenta volteando su atención a sus compañeros, vio algunos destellos metálicos, como si todos y cada uno portara una especie de cinta en sus frentes, de un momento a otro una voz lo hizo virar a su derecha justo donde su gran amigo Kisame atendía a la clase pero lo que vio lo dejo más perplejo, aun como una imagen borrosa le veía cubierto con una indumentaria peculiar, parecía una gran gabardina igualmente negra, el llamado se hizo constante y de pronto ya no era una sino dos voces clamando su nombre.

Una vez más su cuello giro al frente donde la mancha que sabía era su maestro estaba a centímetros de su rostro, cerro con fuerza los ojos parpadeando un par de veces, logrando al tercer movimiento re-enfocar claramente a su profesor quien le miraba preocupado inclinado un poco para estar a la altura de su pupitre.

_-joven Uchiha?...se siente bien?_

Esa pregunta lo trajo por completo de vuelta, aun sin responder miró a su alrededor notando las miradas expectantes del resto de sus compañeros, suspiró reparando apenas del ligero sudor que cubría por completo su cuerpo.

_-yo…si, l-lo siento Kakashi-sensei_ –se disculpó sabiendo su obvia distracción

_-pues no se ve muy bien-_ rebatió el mayor separándose un poco_- joven Hoshigaki haga el favor de llevarlo a la enfermería_

Kisame se levantó inmediatamente pero el Uchiha se negó alegando que no era nada aun cuando sus ojos se esforzaran por cerrarse una vez más, tras algunas reprimendas y siendo prácticamente arrastrado el moreno se vio en camino a dicho servicio.

No paso mucho cuando sintió la suavidad de la camilla contra su espalda, fue extraño el hecho de no haber sentido mucho su peso en el trayecto, sintió vergüenza al pensar que quizás si necesitaba descanso y el pobre de su compañero debió de cargar prácticamente con él durante el corto trayecto, no pudo pensar mucho más al cabo de unos segundos y tras escuchar vagamente la puerta corrediza abriéndose todo se volvió negro.

Su mente comenzó a divagar, no lo quería, desde hace días temía a la oscuridad del sueño, a la inconciencia del descanso que no le permitía participar plenamente sobre sus actos. Lo sabía, ahora su mente, su consiente, su "yo" lo sabía, pero ¿Por qué? Él no lo quería, entonces ¿Por qué tuvo que regresar a el?, la desesperación lo invadía, apenas sus ojos se cerraban su respiración se agitaba y se pedía a si mismo a gritos que estos se abrieran de nueva cuenta, los últimos días la música y el internet (gracias a jashin que existiera) le habían mantenido lo suficientemente distraído como para dejarse envolver por su reciente crisis pero no podría mantenerlo por mucho mas tiempo y su cuerpo se lo estaba echando en cara.

No fue consiente de cuánto tiempo durmió hasta el momento que un ligero balanceo en su hombro le devolvió la luz paulatinamente, pestañeó un par de veces hasta que estuvo completamente despierto.

_-lamento despertarte Itachi, las clases están por terminar, te llevare a casa de acuerdo?_

Kisame lo miraba con una leve sonrisa, sintió el cálido tacto de su amigo sobre su mano, volvió su atención a dicho agarre y después hacia la ventana junto a el comprobando lo que el mayor le decía.

_-otra vez me atrase-_ murmuró para si pero siendo escuchado por el mayor

_-no te preocupes por eso vale? Te prestare todos mis apuntes_

_-te lo agradezco…-_ se sentó lentamente manteniendo su atención en el exterior- _…pero no creo que me sirvan si están llenos de dibujos de peces y espadas como la última vez_

_-entonces se los pediremos a Sasori o a Pain- _rió ante el comentario de su amigo_- aunque no ha habido muchas clases, hoy comenzó el festival lo recuerdas?_-Itachi lo miró_- me tenías preocupado amigo..._

Las palabras del más alto cobraron fuerza en sus oídos escuchándose con un profundo eco, sus ojos permanecían fijos en el rostro de contrario, siempre le había considerado alguien peculiar, su gesto maduro, como si fuese algo mayor, su tez exageradamente pálida incluso llegando a un inexplicable tono azulado, sus facciones duras sin embargo gentiles, una extraña combinación que siempre le había agradado, la semejanza bizarra y blanco de burlas con un aspecto "tiburonezco", de un momento a otro esa infantil comparación cobro tal fuerza que en un lapso de un par de segundos sus ojos se achicaron, unas finas líneas formando agallas y un escalofriante tono azulado se intensifico en su compañero descolocándolo y haciendo que en un acto un tanto brusco apartara su mano del anterior contacto.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y su respiración se aceleró.

_-Itachi….Itachi! estas bien?- _preguntó angustiado Kisame ente la repentina reacción

Una vez más esa pregunta, ya no sabía que responder, aclaro un poco su garganta y de una forma extremadamente rápida, para gusto de Kisame, el Uchiha se puso de pie, tomo sus cosas y caminó esperando que le siguiera, debía llegar a su casa no podía estar un segundo más fuera de su refugio en el que se había convertido su alcoba.

No detuvo sus paso al salir de la institución ni disminuyó la velocidad al escuchar a su amigo hablándole con insistencia, olvidó por completo la costumbre de volver a casa acompañado de su hermano y aprovechando la ausencia de su tío tan pronto cruzó el umbral de su casa se enclaustro de un portazo dejando caer pesadamente su cuerpo sobre la cama.

Posó su antebrazo sobre su rostro en un intento de borrar cualquier imagen recriminatoria, lentamente regularizó su respiración agitada por el reciente escape, antes de que el silencio de su hogar le invadiera las escuchó, las voces de ese sueño, esa terrible pesadilla que lo perseguía desde aquel incidente en el hospital.

Se volvió molesto dando un par de vueltas en el colchón pero no logró nada, desesperado se puso de pie buscando algo, lo que fuera para evitar ese molesto sonido pero se vio interrumpido por la puerta de la entrada cerrando en planta baja.

_-Itachi?... estas en casa?-_la voz de su tío se escuchaba subiendo por las escaleras_- me hablaron de la escuela, todo está bien?-_tocó a la puerta de su habitación

Itachi gruñó molesto, sin saber realmente porque, respiró profundamente recargando su cabeza en la madera de la puerta.

_-si…todo está bien_

_-seguro?...quizás sea bueno que descanses, podrías quedarte mañana si…_

_-no!-_le cortó bruscamente, suavizando su tono al instante de notarlo-_no…mañana es el juego…yo…debo estar ahí_

Escuchó la respiración del mayor chocar al otro lado de la barrera que los separaba, pasaron un par de segundos y tras un suave "de acuerdo", le notó alejarse por donde había llegado.

_-No puedo seguir así…esto no puede seguir así- _murmuró para si dejándose caer lentamente en la alfombra.

Las cosas habían cambiado demasiado en tan poco tiempo, hace unos días se encontraba en el hospital presa de una inexplicable fiebre acompañada de "alucinaciones", imágenes, recuerdos, ahora deseaba tanto volver unos días atrás y que las cosas fueran lo que solían ser.

…

**Seguimos? ;) -**


	2. Kisame

**Capítulo 2**

Su mañana comenzó como cualquier otra, el despertador proyectando la hora en el techo de su habitación y emitiendo las noticias matutinas le hicieron abrir los ojos con animos renovados.

La ultima semana no había sido del todo buena, el motivo Itachi Uchiha, su mejor y mas cercano amigo había enfermado en esos dias acabando incluso en el hospital, pero hoy todo cambiaba porque por fin regresaria a la escuela y la alegria de verlo nuevamente no podía ser superada por nada.

Incluso los nervios que conservaba de semanas anteriores motivo de su participación en la competencia de nado quedaron opacados con la llegada de ese nuevo día, se alistó a toda prisa para salir corriendo al ya conocido punto de encuentro en el parque, pedaleba calmadamente llenando sus pulmones del reconfortante ambiente matutino, siendo deportista inhato el aire puro y la actividad fisica por minima que fuese lo llenaba de energía.

Tomó el camino largo como era su costumbre dando un par de vueltas a la plaza antes de detenerse a esperar a sus acompañantes, no paso mucho cunado divisó a lo lejos las dos ya muy bien identificadas bicicletas aproximendose hacia el.

_-buenos días Itachi-san, Sasu-chan!-_ saludo sonriente

El escuchar la voz del menor devolviendole el saludo le alegro sabiendo que si tenía el humor para bromear singificaba que ya no estaba tan preocupado por su hermano y por consiguiente este debía estar mucho mejor de salud.

Kisame sabía que al moreno le incomodaban esos temas, el haber pasado momentos criticos de su infancia en un hospital le había creado cierta fobia que no se atrevería a despertar, miró su expresión agotada preguntandose si realmente todo estaba bien pero tras la indicación del mismo para continuar no pudo hacer mas que seguirlo de cerca.

Las clases comenzaron despues de algunos saludos y bienvenidas a su amigo antes ausente, trato de prestar atención despues de todo esa semana sería ligera debido al festival deportivo organizado cada año en su escuela, ese día participarían algunos de sus amigos, Deidara en atletismo como corredor, Konan en el partido de voleibol como capitana del equipo femenil y Sasori en tiro con arco, a él le correspondía mañana, la competencia de nado siendo el favorito no solo en el instituto sino también temido por las demás escuelas participantes, también estaría Kakuzu como capitán del equipo de Karate y claro, el evento principal, el juego de liga de fútbol americano en donde Hidan, Pain y el mismo Itachi tenían los puestos más destacables, no por nada eran los preferidos del entrenador y protegidos en la escuela por la fama que sus victorias le daban al colegio.

Cada uno era excelente en su categoría, los mejores en todo el instituto y como muestra de apoyo todos estarían presentes en cada contienda, notaba la emocion en el rubio que movia con insistencia su pie bajo la mesa de trabajo mirando de vez en cuando el reloj colocado sobre la pizarra, sería el primero en competir y no podía esperar más.

Escuchó una pequeña exhalación a su lado, se volvió mirando a Itachi, sus ojos casi se cerraban y su cuerpo cedía casi por completo a su propio peso apoyado en la butaca, le vio cabecear un par de veces, y en un acto inconsciente miraba intermitentemente a su compañero y al profesor , como cuidando que le fueran a regañar, le hablo un par de veces cuidando el volumen de su voz, pero parecía no escucharlo, una vez más cabeceó logrando que sus brazos cruzados frente a el se abrieran un poco encogiendo su hombros, algo no estaba bien y lo confirmó al notar algo de sudor surcar por su frente, entonces escuchó los pasos del profesor y la voz adulta llamando a su amigo.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando se vio sosteniendo el peso del Uchiha camino a la enfermería, apenas lo recostó este cayó por completo en la inconciencia, suspiró escuchando la suave voz de la doctora diciéndole que no se preocupara, que ella cuidaría del moreno, debía volver, el receso estaba comenzando y solo tenía ese tiempo para alcanzar a sus amigos y presenciar (no muy tranquilo) las competencias del primer día del festival deportivo.

Caminó por los corredores completamente perdido en sus pensamientos, si bien era cierto que ya había pasado tiempo…bueno no le gustaba la idea de ver sufrir a Itachi, aun cuando para él hubiese sido complicado, Itachi era un caso especial y no podía dejar de pensar en qué hacer para que todo ocurriera lo más tolerablemente posible.

_-hey Kisame!_

Se volvió al escuchar una voz conocida encontrando a Kakuzu al inicio de las escaleras mientras el resto de sus amigos subían hasta la azotea de la escuela, era el único lugar con la suficiente privacidad para poder hablar tranquilamente, el moreno cabeceó un poco en señal de que les acompañara, sonrió y se encaminó a paso lento, lo primero era saber si ellos creían lo mismo que él.

La luz del día lo cegó por unos instantes tras cruzar la puerta metálica, Hidan y Deidara peleaban por un lugar cerca de la reja al borde del edificio mientras el resto tomaba asiento y abría sus almuerzos dispuestos a compartir, tal y como cada receso, sin mediar más se acercó al grupo colocándose entre los dos que discutían y recargando su espalda en el enrejado en un gesto un tanto estresado.

_-sucede algo?-_ pregunto la única chica de grupo mientras le extendía un pequeño bol de arroz

_-yo…-_Kisame los miro un tanto dudoso, tomo el envase que le ofrecía y suspiró –_creo que Itachi…creo que volvieron…_

Sus palabras paralizaron a los presentes, todo movimiento se detuvo, podía notarse miedo en sus miradas, ansiedad, preocupación.

Aun recordaba lo sucedido con cada uno de ellos, el que la _"realidad"_ volviese después de tanto tiempo había sido traumático para cada uno de diferente manera, algunos lo habían sabido manejar, otros lo habían recordado a muy temprana edad e incluso en soledad, después de todo no se _"reencontraron"_ al mismo tiempo, todo fue muy gradual.

Su mirada se perdió en Sasori que estaba casi frente a él, aquella marca adornaba su brazo derecho desde hace años, pensó en aquella tarde en el hospital, cuando se enteró que su amigo se había hecho daño así mismo, había rebanado su extremidad con una navaja, un corte extremadamente exacto en torno a la curvatura del brazo, no tardó mucho en comprender que no era lo mismo, no podría _"volver" _a formar el mismo parte de su arte, ahora la cicatriz solo parecía una unión, una fina línea que parecía juntar parte de su brazo cercana al codo, gracias a jashin que su mentalidad fuese la de siempre y admitiera que solo era una prueba, algo que no se volvería a repetir.

A su mente volvió cada relato, cada acto que presenció, la depresión de Konan al recordar su infancia, los hasta cierto punto cómicos intentos de Pain por clonar ratas diciendo que era el comienzo de un gran avance en la ciencia, los problemas en que Kakuzu se había metido hace unos años por involucrarse con pequeños grupos mafiosos…los intentos suicidas de Hidan y Deidara.

Ambos habían sido los más difíciles y recientes, se volvió al notar un ligero temblor en el rubio y su vista perdida en el vacío formado por la altura del edificio, no buscaba hacerse daño como el religioso que tras algunos incidentes comprendió o al menos acepto en gran medida que no era del todo inmortal, aun a veces llegaba con heridas o cortadas pero para como las cosas habían comenzado era un gran avance, pero Deidara no, el solo rememoraba aquellos días, el cruzando el firmamento, sintiendo el aire contra su rostro, siendo libre, su mano se posó en el enrejado transmitiendo el bamboleo de su cuerpo a la estructura, su respiración parecía agitada, entonces, por unos segundos todos volvieron de su estupor.

Sasori de cercó tomando la mano que se posaba en la barrera, sujetó su rostro en un intento de llamar su atención, su mirada parecía perdida.

_-Dei…-_le llamó suavemente viendo como este parpadeaba repentinamente como reacción a su tacto- _estas bien?, respira si?...tranquilo_

Deidara suspiro, sintiendo un escalofrió, su cuerpo aun temblaba, sonrió y con ayuda del pelirrojo volvió a tomar asiento.

_-estoy bien…lo siento-_ se disculpó_-l-les dije que no volvería a suceder…y así será-_ aseguró intentando esbozar una sonrisa

Los ánimos parecieron calmarse un poco, no era un tema que les gustase tocar, apenas el verano anterior el rubio había pasado por ello y las secuelas parecían seguir haciendo mella en él, había intentado saltar de la cafetería en donde trabajaba medio tiempo, aún sentía que en el momento justo una hermosa ave blanca lo atraparía en el aire, por suerte los rescatistas alcanzaron a sujetarlo desde el piso inferior y tras salir con un par de costillas rotas y algunos golpes, no había vuelto a intentar nada parecido.

_-perdón no quise preocuparlos-_ soltó Kisame en tono arrepentido_-pero…es el último, solo falta él y…creo que llegó_

_-ahora que lo dices…si he notado algo ausente al Uchiha bastardo, se ve más…como el-_comento Hidan recostándose en el piso y mirando las numerosas marcas en sus brazos_- sabemos lo que es-_murmuró-_quizás solo necesita tiempo…_

_-conoces su pasado Hidan, es el peor de todos-_comento apesadumbrado el Hoshigaki_-quiero ayudarlo pero no sé si…_

_-…él lo permita-_completó Deidara siendo ligeramente abrazado por Sasori, sonrió tranquilizadoramente_- es difícil, lo se…yo mismo…vamos me costó trabajo acercarme a él después de recordar todo pero si alguien puede ayudarlo, ese eres tu Kisame_

El resto del día fue vacío, después del supuesto lanzado por Kisame las cosas se tornaron complicadas y aún en ese estado todos cumplieron con su labor, Deidara corrió como nunca en la competencia ganando con mucha ventaja y dejándose caer tras cruzar la meta soltando un silencioso llanto reprendiéndose por aquellos días en los que evitó tanto al Uchiha, en los que lo desprecio de nueva cuenta, en los que pensó que era la misma persona.

Uno tras otro, evento, juego, contienda, daba igual, aun triunfando no se sentía igual, hasta que todo terminó y pudo "huir" Kisame salió corriendo a la enfermería, comenzaría llevándolo a su casa, procurando su buena salud, era importante que primero estuviera bien y después ayudarlo a asimilarlo todo, abrió la puerta viendo su semblante tranquilo, entró colocándose junto a él intentando despertarlo con un suave movimiento.

Vio como abría los ojos lentamente, algo desconcertado y sonrió recordando aquellas noches en medio del bosque en el que el Uchiha se permitía confiar en el para que velara por su sueño, trató de sonar calmado, casual incluso creyendo el mismo que nada había pasado, tanto que logró descolocarse por completo cuando su amigo salió corriendo de ahí sin esperar siquiera a que le acompañara, lo siguió a toda prisa apenas se recuperó de la sorpresa pero después de la agitada carrera hasta la puerta de su casa solo logró ver como este la cerraba prácticamente en su cara.

No había más, eso lo comprobaba, debía darle un poco de espacio, a lo lejos vio el automóvil de su tío acercarse, la relación con Madara era buena, le conocía ya como el mejor amigo de su sobrino y eran numerosas las veces que se quedaba a cenar o incluso a dormir en la casa sin embargo estaba consciente de que no era oportuno estar ahí, dio la vuelta perdiéndose en la esquina de la calle, el mismo se encargaría de que todo saliera bien.

…

Los ritos de júbilo inundaban las instalaciones, los alumnos corrían de un lado a otro haciendo notable el caos y la emoción del día, algunos fuegos pirotécnicos se escuchaban desde el patio principal y aun cuando fuese mitad se semana las clases parecían haber pasado a más de un segundo plano.

No era sorpresa que para todos ese día significara tanto, cada año el segundo día del festival era una locura y solo por el partido de americano, no es que el resto de las competencias no importasen pero ese partido era el que colocaba al colegio siempre en boca de todos, motivo de conversaciones durante semanas e impulsor de energía para las contiendas del resto de la jornada, claro que nadie quería desmerecer el día que el equipo ganara así que prácticamente cada competencia se tenía ganada.

Estaba nervioso, no podía negarlo, era obvio que ganaría después de todo conservaba esa gran habilidad, claro que siempre la moderaba para que las cosas no fueran muy injustas, pero eso no era motivo de su estado, los malditos horarios habían sido casi empalmados y en ese momento, justo en el que él estaba parado sobre la base de aquella gran piscina, sus amigos, incluyendo a Itachi debían estar en el calentamiento para el juego, no podía culparlo, sabía que era importante estar en forma, pero no podía evitar sentirse algo solo.

Mientras sus contrincantes se estiraban y preparaban para el pitido inicial el volvió su atención a las gradas, Deidara, Sasori, Konan…sonreían gritando su nombre, seguían Kakuzu…Pain…un segundo! Pain?, Hidan, Itachi! Que se supone que hacían esos tres ahí? Debían estar calentando, a un lado de ellos pudo ver a Maito Gai, el entrenador del equipo y profesor más extraño de todo el colegio.

La intriga se reflejó en su rostro ganando algunas risas de sus camaradas incluso vislumbro una muy sutil por parte del Uchiha, inconsciente mente sonrió bobamente al ver a al Sensei levantando el pulgar y curvando sus labios en muestra de apoyo, Gai siempre lo había apoyado aun cuando no le correspondiera su categoría retándolo en un sinfín de ocasiones, suspiró cerrando los ojos con ánimos renovados, al diablo su pobres contrincantes patearía sus traseros y daría al público la gran victoria que esperaban.

Apenas alcanzó a ponerse en posición cuando el silbato sonó, se sumergió en el agua escuchando a eco los gritos y chapoteos, era de esperarse y en menos de lo pensado ya estaba sacando la cabeza a flote buscando inmediatamente a sus amigos, solo sonrisas, gritos, animo, una vez más Itachi sonrió, cerrando los ojos como si sintiese algún tipo de descanso, apenas su miradas se cruzaron por una fracción de segundo el entrenador agito la mano haciendo salir a los 3 jugadores camino al campo.

Kisame salió deprisa sin siquiera mirar el marcador, corrió por su toalla ignorando a quien se cruzaba en su camino hasta que llegó con sus amigos bajo la zona de graderías, Konan se le lanzo a los brazos.

_-sabía que lo lograrías Kisame!-_ le sonrió apartándose lentamente-_ eres cruel, no les diste oportunidad-_ le recriminó a broma

_-y-yo…lo siento-_ sonrió apenado sintiendo algunas palmadas en su espalda_- y…am…que sucedió? Vi a Itachi y los chicos…_

_-Gai sensei les dejo venir con la condición de que dieran lo mejor en el juego-_ respondió Deidara sintiendo algo de pena por sus amigos_- ahora mismo deben estar calentando _

_-faltan veinte minutos para que comience, Zetsu se adelantó a apartar lugares- _comentó Kakuzu comenzando a avanzar a la salida

_-bien denme cinco minutos y los alcanzo_

Kisame corrió a los vestidores cambiándose el bañador en tiempo record, corrió a través de los campos deportivos con el cabello completamente empapado y cojeando mientras se calzaba uno de sus zapatos, llegó derrapando y buscando con la mirada al grupo, algunos manoteos y silbidos le ayudaron a ubicarlos y sin más se plantó completamente agitado sentándose a un lado de sus compañeros artistas.

_-cielos, te has tomado muy enserio lo de los cinco minutos- _se burló el rubio

_-no podía hacer menos, este es el momento clave en todo el festival además…._- sonrió cambiando casi inmediatamente su expresión a una más seria_- hablaré con Itachi apenas termine el partido_

La intención se entendió de inmediato, algunos gritos les hicieron voltear su atención al campo en donde el equipo salía ovacionado para comenzar el partido, Gai les daba ánimos palmeando a cada uno mientras pasaban frente a el en formación.

Kisame no pudo evitar sonreír, estaba a la orilla de las gradas y podía ver claramente a sus amigos, a Itachi, se mostraba serió, concentrado, sus ojos permanecían cerrados y sus brazos cruzados escuchando atentamente las instrucciones de su entrenador.

El Hoshigaki se volvió al borde del patio de juego la reja que separaba la preparatoria de la secundaria estaba atiborrada de aficionados, ahí justo en medio del caos vio a Sasuke, riendo y aparentemente discutiendo con un joven rubio, a pesar de su forma de ser tan reservada e inclusive apática el estaba ahí apoyando a su hermano y mas que obvio para ojos de Kisame, estaba sumamente emocionado.

Por fin el juego dio comienzo, el equipo visitante parecía preparado, la mayoría de sus jugadores eran grandes, como si fuese un equipo de Kakuzus y Kisames hambrientos de sangre, pero como bien se dice, no solo la fuerza gana y ellos tenían un grupo hábil, inteligente y con el genio Uchiha como _QB*,_ sin mencionar al corredor estrella que era Hidan y al receptor sin fallas Pain, eran un arma indestructible.

El juego paso sin mayor percance estaban en el segundo cuarto con 7 puntos de ventaja y el valón en sus manos, sin embargo Kisame estaba cada vez más tenso, la emoción del momento no dejaba que los demás lo notaran pero el si, el era quien mejor lo conocía y sabía que algo estaba mal con el Uchiha, si bien no había fallado, sus movimientos no eran los que deberían ser.

La jugada comenzó y la defensiva avanzó bloqueando el ataque al instante, Itachi retrocedía buscando la manera de lanzar al valón a Hidan pero lo tenían cercado, fue visible para todos como el moreno bajaba lentamente el brazo como cediendo la partida, una grita se abrió entre el muro de defensa y un enorme jugador corrió sin perder tiempo tacleando violentamente a Itachi, el sonido de los cascos impactando ensordeció la cancha, ambos cuerpos cayeron al suelo estrepitosamente mientras parte de ambos equipos corría hacía el par.

El reloj se detuvo y Pain y Hidan corriendo a quitar de encima el peso de su amigo, el jugador reía mientras se sentía alejado de su contrincante.

_-quítate de en medio bastardo!-_ el alvino lo jaloneó hasta tirarlo lejos del moreno

_-Itachi!, hey Uchiha! Despierta!_

El pelirrojo trataba de reanimar a su amigo que yacía inconsciente en el campo cuando los servicios médicos acompañados de su entrenador llegaron junto a él haciéndolo a un lado para atender al herido.

_-Itachi? Me escuchas?_

Gai palmeo su rostro entre las rejillas del casco pero este no respondía, con ayudada del medicó retiraron cuidadosamente el equipo notando como un hilillo de sangre salía de su ojo derecho y corría por su mejilla hasta perderse en su oscuro cabello.

_-mierda! Eso es sangre?-_ preguntó ante lo obvio un preocupado jashinista_- que le paso?...el, v-va a estar bien no?_

El médico le pidió paciencia mientras revisaba al moreno, lentamente se deshizo de las hombreras rompiendo el _jersey*_ y tanteado el magullado cuerpo.

_-se fracturó la clavícula-_ anunció con seriedad, revisó sus pupilas_- quizás tenga conmoción en el cráneo... necesitará radiografías-_ miró al mayor_- tenemos que sacarlo de aquí._

_-y ese es su mejor jugador?...no son más que una bola de maricas-_ la voz del jugador culpable del estado del moreno logró la atención del equipo

_-ahora si mierda! Acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte!-_ y sin más Hidan se arrojó contra el sujeto aun cuando pesaba el doble que el

El caos invadió inmediatamente el campo de juego, ambos equipos peleaban mientras que algunos aficionados bajaban de las gradas y los profesores hacían un intento por frenar la violencia.

Kisame estaba paralizado, veía a su amigo ser subido a una camilla y a Hidan colgando de la espalda del jugador, por un segundo cruzó miradas con Pain quien apenado negaba con la cabeza, en una señal le hizo ver nuevamente el enrejado y entonces vio a Sasuke intentando desesperadamente de treparlo para llegar al otro lado pero sus amigos lo detenían mientras muchos más cruzaban y se unían a la pelea, su vista volvió al pelirrojo quien le sonrió alzando lo hombros haciéndolo saber que no le quedaba más que ayudar a Hidan y proteger al equipo, se volvió mirando a sus amigos quienes le sonrieron diciéndole que irían detrás de él.

Kisame asintió y con un salto bajó de las gradas, gritó a Sasuke y apenas obtuvo su atención le hizo señas para que le siguiera al estacionamiento, si no lo dejaban llegar a su amigo en el colegió lo encontraría en el hospital.

…

**Uno mas ;) - **


	3. Wake up

**Capítulo 3**

Iban ganando pero la ventaja no era mucha, debía concentrarse y ese constante zumbido en su cabeza no ayudaba en nada, Itachi se mantenía al margen, pensaba cada movimiento intentando llevar a su equipo a la victoria, si todo salía bien tendría semanas para relajarse, todos estarían lo suficientemente concentrados en eso que podría seguir tratando de solucionar su problemas sin caer en la locura.

Una última jugada, si aseguraba una buena ventaja podría relajarse un poco, entonces el silbato sonó, soltó las indicaciones y los jugadores se movieron, dio unos pasos hacia atrás tratando de ubicar a Hidan pero dos enormes cuerpos lo bloqueaban y todo pareció ir en cámara lenta, un parpadeo y la imagen frente a él cambió.

Podía ver a los jugadores, amigos y contrincantes, las voces eran tan solo un eco y el ambiente a su alrededor era mucho más que denso, su entorno se veía negro, completamente oscuro como si fuese de noche pero las figuras movibles se formaban por un extraño contorno blanco como formas tras papel de calca, notó su respiración agitada y su mirada si dirigió al cielo, sentía calor, demasiado, y el astro rey sobre él no era más que una enorme bola roja, una mancha escarlata escurriendo gotas desde lo más alto hasta el suelo.

El "liquido" corrió del lugar de impacto siguiendo una curveante línea cual cause de rio, avanzaba hacia sus pies, sus movimientos eran torpes, lentos y cuando volvió su atención a las "personas" a su alrededor una enorme mancha negra lo empujó, con tal fuerza que sintió el aire salir de sus pulmones y sus pies dejar el suelo en un impulso que lo hizo tocar la tierra con su espalda, escuchó un crujido y el zumbido en su cabeza creció, sintió sus ojos girar con rapidez como imaginaba él que sería un ataque epiléptico y después, oscuridad.

Algunas voces lo llamaban a lo lejos pero Itachi estaba tan cansado, no sentía, no escuchaba, no pensaba, temía abrir los ojos y volver a aquel bizarro sitió bi-cromático.

Un graznido, un aleteo, sonidos cada vez más intensos hasta que se intensificó y entonces se enteró del cuervo frente a él, no recordaba haber abierto los ojos y ahora lo tenía frente a frente, el ave lo observaba con sus rojizas cuencas y lo pensó, rojo de nuevo, inclinó la cabeza de lado siendo imitado por el animal, se enderezó y el ave alzó en vuelo dejando a la vista su propia imagen frente a él, un espejo?

_-no-_ la imagen le respondió_-…pero si soy tu_

No comprendía, la figura no se movió y sus pupilas seguían algún movimiento delante, entonces Itachi se dio cuenta de que lo veía a él siendo levantado, su espalda descansaba sobre una enorme tabla siendo inclinada lentamente hasta quedar casi de pie pero anclado de algún modo a la superficie, se sintió indefenso, juzgado, vio el brazo de su copia levantarse y perderse de su vista hasta que un agudo dolor en el hombro lo hizo gritar y cerrar ambos ojos.

_-no harás que desaparezca-_ continuó el alter_- tú lo hiciste y es hora de que aceptes las consecuencias_

El dolor incrementó haciendo que se retorciera incomodo, abrió un poco los ojos viéndose a si mismo serió, entró un poco en detalle reconociendo la capa negra de nubes rojas que portaba, la banda que cubría su frente con aquel signo atravesado por la mitad, jadeó molesto.

_-n-no…lo hice-_ frunció el ceño temblando levemente por el dolor_- fuiste tú…_

La copia cerro los ojos negando con suavidad.

_-pero yo…soy tu-_lo observó_- te odias…por lo que sucedió –_Itachi negó repetidamente- _te detestas porque pudiste elegir otro caminó y no lo hiciste_

_-no_

_-pudiste decir la verdad, buscar la manera de que todo se solucionara_

_-no_

_-pudiste salvar a tu padres y evitar a Sasuke el sufrimiento de saber que te asesinó después de tu patético intento por protegerlo_

_-no_

_-pudiste…estar con "el"_

La imagen alta e imponente de su compañero se formó frente a sus ojos haciendo que su cuerpo temblara con más fuerza y que algunas lágrimas abandonaran con fuerza sus ojos

_-pudiste evitarle el dolor de verte morir_

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe pero no enfocaba nada, sabía que se estaba moviendo, sentía su cuerpo temblar frenéticamente y unos brazos sujetarlo con firmeza, su cabeza parecía querer estallar y no sentía mas que dolor en su torso y todo su brazo derecho, su garganta parecía desgarrarse ante los alaridos que soltaba siendo consciente de ellos solo por el dolor sin ningún sonido.

Poco a poco sus sentidos cedieron y los flashazos de luz que captaban sus pupilas comenzaron a tomar forma, unos grandes brazos lo rodearon y una constante respiración chocaba contra su cuello, intentó relajarse esperando minuto tras minuto hasta que fue capaz de tranquilizarse un poco.

_-tranquilo…todo está bien- _escucho que susurraban en su oído_- estarás bien Itachi…respira, tranquilo_

Sus manos se había aferrado al cuerpo sobre él, lentamente soltó el agarre dejando caer sus doloridas extremidades, entonces la persona sobre él se levantó lentamente, Kisame lo miraba con preocupación, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo haciéndolo arrugar el rostro con fastidio, el peliazul acarició sus mejillas y sintió como trataba de borrar algunas lágrimas que ni siquiera había notado salir.

_-ya estas mejor?- _le pregunto sonriendo en un intento de relajarlo

_-lamento…haberte involucrado- _soltó teniendo presentes aun las palabras de su "yo" rebotando en su cabeza-_no debiste presenciar eso…-_ giró la cabeza evitando la mirada del mayor_-Sasuke…._

Kisame abrió enormemente los ojos, sabía a qué se refería, aquella muda disculpa que le había dirigido hace tanto tiempo, ya no había duda.

_-Itachi yo…._

El moreno pareció despertar de nueva cuenta, parpadeaba repetidamente analizando su entorno, como tratando de ubicarse, lucía preocupado, ausente.

_-lo siento Kisame-_ lo miró atentamente_- el juego…que ocurrió?_

_-Itachi tenemos que hablar- _el moreno lo evitaba, no había nada más claro que la negación en el, las cosas se acabarían ahí y ahora

_-pero el juego…que paso?, en dónde estamos?_

_-Itachi-_ tomó su mano con suavidad_- te taclearon, estamos en el hospital- _el otro lo miró confundido- _llevas aquí más de medio día, te hicieron estudios_- acarició su mejilla-_ tienes la clavícula fracturada y un gran chichón, te quedaras esta noche para observación_- sonrió-_ no te preocupes, Sasuke ya pasó a verte junto con Madara pero les pedí que me dejaran quedarme._

_-no tenías porque yo…_

_-si tenía- _tomó su rostro con firmeza- _y sabes porque_

Itachi entró en pánico, era real, todo era real y no podía creerlo, tantos días negándolo e intentando borrarlo y ahora estaba ahí con Kisame, sin darse cuenta comenzó a mover la cabeza en negativa con tanta insistencia que el mayor se vio obligado a detener sus movimientos con cierta brusquedad.

_-si Itachi, es real y necesitas entenderlo…yo te ayudaré_

_-no-_ lo apartó bruscamente_-no se… de que hablas…_

_-no sabes?- _Kisame se acercó sujetándolo por lo hombros para evitar que se moviera_- lo negarás?...- _sus rostros estaban a milímetros, ambas respiraciones chocaban-_ "nos" negarás?_

Los movimientos del mayor eran cautos aun con el riesgo de que el Uchiha lo evitara, pero no se movió, cortó la distancia entre ambos logrando juntar sus labios y como era de esperarse el moreno forcejeó pero el peliazul no dio tregua, mordisqueó el labio inferior de Itachi haciéndolo jadear, aprovechó dicha acción para colar su lengua, sabía que el menor estaba nervioso pero no cedió, para su sorpresa y después de unos minutos el moreno pareció corresponder con movimientos torpes y tímidos y por fin cuando el oxígeno hizo falta se permitió separase, solo un poco manteniendo ambas frentes juntas.

_-no lo hagas Kisame_- le pidió entrecortadamente- _por favor…._

_-lo necesitas…ambos lo necesitamos_

El mayor se acercó de nuevo, el beso era, muy al contrario del anterior lento, relajado como evitando que la ansiedad les frenara nuevamente por falta de aire, entonces Kisame lo notó, se sorprendió al sentir su mejillas húmedas, Itachi lloraba, algo que jamás pensó ver en su vida estaba ocurriendo frente a sus ojos, acarició su cabello y descendió su labios por su cuello intentando relajarlo, podía escuchar algunos sollozos y murmullos, negaciones.

_-no…no es verdad-_ repetía hipando_- no quiero…no puedo…necesito olvidar…._

_-no Itachi, recuerda-_ repartió besos en cada porción de piel que se cruzaba en su camino_- por favor, recuérdalo-_ con lentitud apartó la bata medica que el menor tenia dejando al descubierto sus hombros vendados con su pecho- _recuerdas aquel día?...llovía, como ahora_-murmuró contra su oído lamiendo y besando el lóbulo del mismo.

Itachi volvió su vista a la ventana notando las constantes gotas impactando con fuerza contra el cristal, un relámpago alumbró la habitación que hasta ahora permanecía en penumbras tan solo acompañada de una tenue luz de noche, la rama de un árbol chocó contra la ventana y la imagen pareció mezclarse, el árbol entró a la habitación y los rayos destellaban intermitentemente en los muros, muros que se convertían en troncos y rocas, Itachi parpadeaba notando como el lugar en donde estaba pasaba de ser una blanca habitación de hospital a un paraje desolado en el bosque.

Las caricias constantes le hicieron olvidar de momento el tema apenas sintió al mayor descender hasta su cadera y una vez más se resistió, Kisame subió envolviéndolo en sus brazos, diciéndole palabras al oído, contándole cosas logrando que las imágenes mezcladas en su cabeza formara una película pausada.

Deidara había luchado con Sasuke y según los resultados ambos habían perecido en el enfrentamiento, la lluvia caía con insistencia como acompañando su sufrimiento, pero él sabía que no era así, el rubio pudo haber muerto, después de todo era suicida, pero Sasuke, él seguía con vida. Sintió a su compañero acercarse a sus espaldas pasando sus brazos sobre sus hombros y recargando su mentón sobre su cabeza.

_-si no te conociera, diría que estas llorando Itachi-san_

El moreno cerró los ojos entrelazando sus dedos con los de su compañero y volviendo su rostro para mirarlo.

_-lo bueno es que me conoces no Kisame?_

El par se miró unos segundos en silencio, el Uchiha se volvió por completo poniéndose de puntillas para unir sus labios con los del de la Aldea de la Niebla, el agua corría por sus cuerpos empapando su ropa y haciendo más pesada la molesta capa negra, con incomodidad Itachi se separó unos segundos tan solo para deshacerse de la prenda y volver de nuevo sus atenciones.

A pesar de que la tormenta parecía aumentar el ambiente era cálido como si el sol estuviese sobre ellos en todo su esplendor, Kisame caminó lentamente de espaldas halando consigo al moreno hasta que su espalda chochó con la rocosa superficie exterior de la cueva en donde minutos atrás se refugiaban, Itachi se colgó de su cuello con la respiración agitada sintiendo como el peliazul pasaba sus manos por su espalda con insistencia bajando por su cintura para quedar clavadas en sus caderas, justo en el borde su de holgada polera.

El Uchiha jaló con fuerza del cuello de la capa del mayor haciendo que el pequeño clip que la bloqueaba saliese volando hasta incrustarse en el fango, Kisame soltó una pequeña risa entre el beso ante la ansiosa acción ensanchando más su sonrisa al sentir al menor abrir la prenda bajando sus labios hasta su cuello.

_-estas triste Itachi, cansado…quizás debas dormir un poco-_ sugirió, el moreno no era de tomar la iniciativa en esas circunstancias pero parecía ansioso

-_no necesito dormir…necesito "despertar"_

Tras esas palabras el menor lo tomó por los hombros haciéndolo cambiar posiciones, ahora el reposaba en la roca con el cuerpo de Kisame cubriéndolo de frente ocultando casi por completo su figura, el de tez azul no se hizo de rogar y con ánimos renovados se lanzó al cuello de su compañero repartiendo besos y caricias, aumentando el calor y el deseo.

Las gotas de agua le cegaban a momentos pero no necesitaba más que el tacto para saber que estaba haciendo, con rapidez despojó el moreno de su polera y dirigió ansioso su labios a su pecho besando, lamiendo, mordisqueando con timidez, sus manos bajaron hasta la cinturilla de sus pantalones deshaciendo el molesto nudo y logrando que la tela se deslizara hasta la tierra.

Itachi cerró los ojos jadeando al sentir el frio aire chocar contrala delgada tela de su ropa interior, sujetó una de las manos del mayor que se posaba en su cadera y la colocó sobre su erguida extremidad, ambos gimieron levemente ante el contacto, Kisame no espero presionando aquel pedazo de carne, con su mano libre masajeó con descaro el trasero del Uchiha quien gimió y sintió un temblor en sus piernas, se sujetó de los hombros del más alto permitiéndose sentir.

La respiración de ambos acrecentó, el moreno echó la cabeza hacia atrás metiendo sus manos entre la capa sobre puesta del más alto, se sentía cansado, mareado y excitado, cada caricia dada lo estaba volviendo loco, se meció restregándose contra su compañero sintiendo la roca tras el suavizarse con cada toque, frunció el ceño confundido pero un par de dedos abriéndose paso entre su ropa lo volvieron en si.

_-Kisame…_-jadeó sintiendo un cosquilleo incrementarse en su entrepierna atendida

En acto repentino sintió los dedos colarse en su entrada de una manera brusca y un tanto dolorosa, gruñó con molestia mordiendo el cuello del mayor.

_-K-kisame!_

_-lo siento Itachi…_

Los movimientos del mayor tomaron fuerza logrando que el moreno se aferrara con violencia a su cuerpo, tan rápido como la molestia en su trasero había llegado esta desapareció, pero no duró mucho cuando escuchó la fricción de la tela en el pantalón del mayor, algo rozaba su entrada, sabía lo que venía y una vez más se empujó hacia atrás notando aún más suavidad en las rocas, se volvió intrigado viendo estas de un color gris pálido, una figura uniforme y plana sostenía su peso.

Kisame lo veía con una sonrisa melancólica y entonces notó la ausencia de las gotas de lluvia, su rostro estaba seco, tan solo perlado por una tenue capa de sudor, tomó ambas mejillas sintiendo bajo sus palmas las agallas de su compañero, el de la Niebla le sonrió y como un fuerte golpe de realidad sintió una gran embestida en su entrada, inconscientemente apretó el agarre en sus manos causando algunos rasguños en la pálida piel, dolía y su cuerpo se estremeció jadeando, unas fuertes manos cubrieron las suyas y entonces notó que sus piernas se habían enredado en torno a la cadera del mayor.

_-Itachi…-_le llamó logrando obtener su completa atención_- vuelve…_

El moreno lo miró unos instantes, el dolor parecía ceder y con un fuerte vértigo se sintió caer de espaldas, aun no soltaba el rostro de su amigo y tras sentirlo entrar por completo el aire que quedaba en sus pulmones desapareció, su mareo se incrementaba con cada caricia, con cada rose que le daba el mayor, era una sensación tan extraña, tan familiar peor estaba seguro de nunca haberla sentido.

Sin ser consciente del momento las estocadas iniciaron lentamente, pausadas con tal delicadeza que un nudo se formó en su estómago en complacencia, su cuerpo estaba caliente, y solo jadeos, algunos inconfundibles, lograban salir de su boca, estaba lleno de placer, un placer tan…melancólico que miles de ideas, sensaciones lejanas pasaron por su mente, pero su cuerpo estaba caliente, ansioso por más, sediento por el cuerpo del otro.

No era el momento para pensar más aun así su mente se empeñaba en no perder el control, quizás en recordar. Una suave mordida sobre su clavícula acompañada por una leve caricia sobre su miembro erguido fueron suficientes para que arqueara su espalda y cerrara los ojos. Definitivamente aquella sensación le era familiar.

Kisame lo envestía con fuerza, podía escuchar el rechinar de los resortes del colchón y chocar de la cama contra el muro, el intenso olor a medicamento entré por su nariz logrando que se llenara de náuseas y una vez más se permitió llorar, ahora lo entendía bien, ya no era un bosque ni una cueva, ya no era un ninja ni un asesino, ya no era una apasionada noche bajo la lluvia tratando de borrar sus tristezas, eran él y Kisame teniendo una segunda oportunidad, siendo libres por fin sin tener que cargar con el abrumador peso de sus fallas, él siempre había aprendido de los errores, el mayor tocó un punto en su interior que lo llenó de gozó y lo cegó por unos instantes, ya no importaba, se aferró a él con fuerza y con un último y potente gemido se dejó ir en el aprisionado espacio entre sus vientres.

El peliazúl se estremeció y tras ver como el menor llegaba al orgasmo se dispuso a salir pero fue el quien lo detuvo.

_-está bien_-le sonrió_- ahora solo estamos los dos_

Itachi se contrajo y meneó las caderas invitando al otro a acompañarlo en terminar, a los pocos segundos su labor se cumplió y ambos yacían jadeantes y exhaustos en aquella sencilla cama de hospital.

El mayor intentaba regular su respiración recostado cuidadosamente sobre el moreno y sintiendo sus delgados dedos perderse en su corto cabello.

Un cómodo silencio envolvió la habitación, la lluvia había terminado junto con su encuentro y solo el sonido de algunos monitores rebotaba en las austeras paredes.

_-lo siento-_ la voz de Itachi rompió el mutismo

Kisame se irguió mirándolo a los ojos mientras su mentón reposaba en el vendado pecho del menor, le sonrió.

_-no tienes porque…ha sido más sencillo de lo que pensé-_el moreno arrugó el entrecejo confundido- _siempre supe que lo lograrías Itachi_

_-quieres decir que los demás…._

_-eras el ultimo, solo faltabas tu-_ levanto su mano acariciando su sien tras notar cansancio en si mirar

_-y…Sasuke?...y Mada…mi tío? _

_-desde hace tiempo_

El menor se sorprendió ante la revelación, hacia cuanto que su hermano sabía todo?, jamás le había reprochado nada, en ningún momento lo notó distinto, y que decir de Madara él no era… bueno el era una buena persona.

_-nunca he hablado con Madara- _continuó tras ver su reacción_- pero lo se…las cosas son distintas Itachi y el ya toco la cumbre que necesitaba en este lugar, en cuanto a Sasuke… es tu hermano…él te ama y eso no cambiará._

El moreno parpadeó perplejo y tras unos segundos de análisis sonrió, como era que las cosas pasaban a ser tan insignificantes en ese momento?, suspiró cerrando los ojos.

_-está bien…estaremos bien_

Kisame lo abrazó y le acompañó cerrando sus parpados, no había logrado mucho por él en el pasado pero ahora podía decir que Itachi Uchiha le debía una.

…

En medio de esa obscura habitación la luz de la luna que se colaba por entre las rejas de la ventana lograba iluminar una vieja máscara anaranjada que ahora sostenía en su mano con un deje de nostalgia.

_-si... la historia continúa…me alegra que esta vez supieras manejar las cosas… Itachi-san…_

**FIN**

…

Haaaaaaaa por fin! Me ha costado bastante poder terminarlo TTwTT los "limones" son difíciles XD jajajajaj y lo he terminado tan solo un día antes de la "fecha de entrega" XD, nuevamente agradezco a Itara por la invitación y a las autoras por participar, he leído aportaciones maravillosas, también debo agradecer a "Nyappykanda" quien me ayudó mucho en los últimos momentos dela historia, gracias kanda!

Respecto a la historia…bueno la tenía planeada desde hace tiempo pero fue cambiando y cambiando jajajaj, no se si logre expresarme bien pero trate que las escenas se mezclaran, la idea era que el mundo "actual" se mezclara en la mente de Itachi con sus recuerdos pasados, es por eso que cuando está con Kisame ve un bosque "dentro de la habitación del hospital, digamos que son recuerdos que repite en el momento en que Kisa lo ayuda a comprender la realidad.

Creí adecuado mencionar al resto de akatsuki como antecedente a lo que ocurría y así acrecentar la preocupación de Kisame, es decir ya había visto lo que ocurría y eso lo obligaba a sobreproteger a Ita.

Lo se soy rara XD jaja tendré que practicar un poco más si quiero escribir cosas fumadas como esta XD

Finalmente gracias a tods por leer! Nos vemos el 29 para el Deita

*QB- es el "corebak" (correctamente dicho Quarterback) es el capitán en un equipo de americano

*jersey, es el uniforme del jugador, bueno como la camisola ancha que usan sobre el equip


End file.
